The Desire Within
by kathompson78
Summary: Inuyasha was heartbroken by Kikyo but when a girl that looks just like her steps into his life his whole world gets flipped upside down. Kagome has had it rough since her parents died and now she has to deal with a hot headed half demon. With danger lurking and secrets hiddened, will their love survive, will it fade, or will they even reach that point? *Lemons in future*
1. First Impressions

**Okay I feel really good about this story and I hope you all like it as much as me.**

**If you see this on Achapman78's profile that is my sister and we are co writting this story. We thought since we have different followers that we should each post this story. :)**

***We do not own Inuyasha or any of the orginal characters; However, we do own Zara!"**

'-' = Personal thoughts

"=====" Speaking out loud

**'-'= Inuyasha's demon speaking**

**Hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Chapter One**

...mMmMmMm...Inuyasha's eyes opened to see the girl from the club in his bed...'agh I guess she didn't leave when I told her to. I hate having someone else in my bed. I wonder what time it is?' He turned over to see 8:24 a.m. flashing red at his face. 'Shit! I am late for work...my father is going to have my ass!"

He shot out of bed like a bat out of hell. Before he stormed in to bathroom, he stopped at the edge of his bed and stared at the girl...'Fuck what's her name...uh...it starts with...uh...a C...nope wait no it's a S...yeah and S...'

"Uh...Stacey...Stephanie...Sandra"

'Agh this ain't working'

'Hey woman," he shook her shoulder, "get up, you have to leave I need to get to work."

She sat up, rubbed her eyes, and looked at me, "What no breakfast, no 'had a great time maybe we should do this again'?"

**'Really, great Inuyasha you just had to sleep with a crazy bitch! Next time we pick a girl up we need to check her metal state before we shove our dick in her!'**

'Oh not you too this morning, shove off.'

"There is a Starbucks in the lobby help yourself put whatever you buy on my tab and we are never doing this" I pointed at the both of them, "again."

At first she didn't say anything she just stared at him like he killed her cat. "My name is Tracey by the way."

**'HaHaHaHa you were way off!'**

"Well close enough, just be gone before I finish my shower." He said as he grabbed a towel and headed into the shower. He heard her mumble "asshole" before he closed the door.

'She is only after my money and looks, that is all they are ever after.' he thought to myself. 'That's why I just fuck them good, really good, then move on to the next.'

**"Ha don't make me laugh!"**

'Did I ask for opinion?' His demon was really starting to bug him this morning.

**'You didn't but I do not want you going around thinking your some sex god. It would break your little ego once you realized the truth. HaHaHa'**

'Your chipper this morning, what's with you?'

**'Oh, nothing. I just feel like today is going to be a good day.'**

'It won't be I don't get my ass to work'

Tracey sat there thinking to her self why she put her in this situation...yet again... 'I deserve love not one night stands...agh! Well I guess I better go but before I do I might take him up on his offer for breakfast...Come to think of it, I have a meeting this morning. I should buy everyone breakfast, since it is going on his tab' she giggled with delight, got dresses, and headed downstairs.

Once Inyash got dressed he decided to stop by the Starbucks himself, once he got to the cash register the girl smirked at him.

"What?" he asked her.

"Oh nothing, here is your bill from this morning." She handed him the check. He almost spit his coffee out when he saw the bill was over two hundred dollars. 'Two hundred dollars isn't much to me but damn what all did she get.'

"Oh she also said thanks for the breakfast." Then laughed.

**'I like that girl a little bit, she literally gave you a run for your money!'**

'Oh just shut up already, Stacey is just a bitch that didn't get her way'

**"Tracey"**

'Agh really who cares...we are never going to see her again.

It took mhim all but 20 minutes to get ready and get to work.

'Gotta love demon sped'

**'Oh now you love me uh. Well I want more than breakfast if that's the case'**

'God what is with you this morning, shut up and go back into your cave.'

As the elevator doors opened he could feel that all eyes were on him. 'One of the perks of being a Takahashi, agh.'

Without speaking to anyone, he walked straight to the conference room. 'Shit, looks like I missed it. Great now my father is really going to kill me.'

**'Okay let's head to your funeral now Inuyasha'**

'Do you ever stop!'

**'Nope HeHeHe'**

Once he got to the lobby of his father's office and saw little head peer up at him."You are late Inuyasha." His father's assistant, Zara, scolded him. "Your father is pissed." He shrugged his shoulders at her and said, "Sorry, I had a hard time getting a chick out this morning." I winked at her.

"Inuyasha you are such a pig! Isn't that the seventh girl already and it is only Friday!" She stood up with her hand on her hip.

"Is the ninth actually but hey whose counting."

"Agh...your new name is man-whore from now on!"

"Oh Zara your words wound me but I still love you."

"Yeah, yeah, Just do not include me in your sex-escapades like you did last week in pretending I was your girlfriend and caught you cheating on me!"

"Oh and you were great might I add."

"Hey I am not the one you should be buttering up to," she pointed to his father's door.

*Beep*

"Mr. Takahashi your son is here, should I send him in?"

"Yes, Zara. Thank you."

*Beep*

Zara watched Inuyasha walk through the door and started to think to herself.

'Man I really need to rethink my choice of friends. Between the man-whore here and the perverted monk they are driving me plum crazy!'

*Sign*

'Who am I kidding I love those guys!'

As Inuyasha walked through the doors he couldn't help to think how grateful he was in having the two best friends he had. They never judged him nor did they try to use him for his money.

Before he even looked at his father he could smell the anger radiating off of him.

"Good morning" Trying to start so he could get it over with.

"Inuyasha you are over an hour late! Do you know how that makes me look?" He was trying very hard to keep his calm but it wasn't working.

"Sorry Father, I didn't hear my alarm this morning"

**'Lair'**

'Shut up!'

"I am tired of your excuses. You need to grow up. I let you venture off and open that club of yours but if you don't start acting like an adult I will force you to sell it."

"You cannot do that! It is my club. I build it and paid for everything myself! Plus you no it makes a killing, it makes 2x more than some of the ones you own." He couldn't believe what his father was saying. 'How could he do this to me?'

"Inuyasha I do not want to be the bad guy here, all I am asking is for you to step up here. Takahashi Inc. will be yours and your bother's one day. I need to know you both can handle it." He walked over to Inuyasha and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I am proud of what you have accomplished with New Moon but this here is your lively hood." *Sigh* "I am just looking out for you son."

Inuyasha looked up at his father, He knew he meant well, "I am sorry Father, I will make more of an effort around here."

Inuyasha was about to walk out before his father said, "Oh, by the way I am having Zara interviewing assistants for you."

"What I do not need one!" He raised his voice a little higher than he should causing his father glared at him.

"Come on Inuyasha, you and I both know you do. Lately you have been mixing up meeting and functions between here and the club. You need someone that can handle that and more. Trust me you will be much happier, I do not know what I would do without Zara. Why do you think I over pay her, I don't want her to be swooped up by someone else."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes!"

"Agh, Fine!" He said in defeat.

As I walked out of his office I looked at Zara, "You could have warned me about the hole assistant thing," She didn't say anything because she was on the phone but she did stick her tongue out at me. He caught the tail end of her conversation with her something about her not liking when people call her mam'. So like a little immature idiot Inuyasha yelled out to her, "mam'!" then he rushed to his office.

He stepped into his office and saw the stacks of paperwork on his desk.

'Maybe I do need an assistant after all. Agh, I hate it when the old man is right.'

He sat down, logged into Pandora, and started hacking away at the paperwork. He never left his office the whole day. HeI just sat there trying to prove to his father he can do this. Zara did come in and bring him ramen noddles and tea around lunch time but before he knew it it was was 5:14 p.m.

'Yes! Time to go to the club to work.'

He straighten up his desk and headed out to the club.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**(While while on the other side of town.)**

"Souta! Do not make me come up there and drag your ass to school!" Kagome yelled up the stairs.

"I am coming sis just give me a minute." Sheffr could hear rustling in his room which meant he was up. 'Good cause we both knew I wasn't strong enough to drag him out of his bed. That boy is like 6 feet tall! He towers over me...agh...I hate being short!'

'I hope I wasn't like this with my parents when I was a teenager.' *Sign* 'It still hurt every time I thought of them, I wish they were here right now. Sometimes I just do not know what to do with Souta. I mean he is a good student, is captain on the football team, and has a part time job but he does sneak off to club and drinks. Plus I think he is having sex! I am still a virgin and my brother is having sex...agh...could my life get any worse! I wish my parents could tell me what to do."

She continued to clean up the mess from cooking breakfast. Once Souta got downstairs they both sat at the table to eat.

"Whatca doing today sis?" He asked her but she got the feeling he was up to something.

"Well cleaning the house and shopping. I have an interview on Monday." She smiled to myself. 'I have worked my butt off at school for the best 6 years and it was finally gonna pay off.

"That's great Kagome! I know you will get! So you going out with Sango tonight?"

'Okay I was right he wants something.'

"Uh ...Clubbing...Sango got a job at New Moon and I am going by to support her."

"Ha...you clubbing!" He started laughing.

"Yes your big sister can go clubbing but if you are about to ask me for a favor I suggest you stop making fun of me."

He instantly stopped laughing.

"Come on get it out what do you want?"

"Well I have a date tonight and wanted to know if I could borrow the car but if you are going out than never mind."

"Well tell you what, if you drop me off at the club tonight than, you can borrow the car for the rest of the evening."

His eyes widened in shock, "Really thank you sis! I really like this girl and really wanted to impress her."

"What's her name?" She asked.

"Sky."

"That's a pretty name. But let me make myself clear, you will not come back to this house with her while I am gone nor will you park somewhere and make the car steamy."

"Agh, sis I know! Besides she isn't like that and we are going on a double date with Taiji and his girlfriend."

She looked at my brother, 'gezz he must really like this one.'

"Okay you ready for school?"

He nodded his head then they put our dishes in the sink and headed out the door.

She dropped Souta off and school then headed back home to clean house.

She didn't take long because she had her secret weapon...music! She just cracked up her Ipod and went to town dancing around the house as she was cleaning. When she finished she took a shower and got ready to go shopping.

*Ring...Ring*

She ran down stairs to grab the house phone.

"Hello Higurashi residents."

"Hello Kagome this is Zara at Takahashi Inc. I am just calling to confirm your interview at 8:00 on Monday morning."

"Yes mam' I will be there."

"Oh Kagome" She paused.

"Yes mam'?"

"Please re-frame from calling me mam', you make me feel old and I am the same age as you." Kagome giggled.

"Oh okay I didn't mean to make you feel that way Zara."

"I know it is just a pet pev of mine."

"Mam'!" Kagome heard someone yell in the back ground.

"Agh! I am sorry Kagome so I will see you Monday."

*Click*

She still couldn't believe she got an interview at the company that owned most of Japan. She was so giddy with happiness.

Once she got into the mall stopped at the coffee shop to buy a hot tea.

*Ring...Ring*

"Hey girl where you at?" She ask Sango as soon as she answered the phone.

"Sorry I am running a little behind, class ran late. You are so lucky you finished."

"I know," Kagome laughed.

"Bitch!"

"I know that too" Then they both laughed, "Well get here soon okay I will be at our spot!"

Little did Kagome know that she was being watched.

'Kikyo?' The man starred at the girl that was only a short distance away from him.

'No...wait this girl is different but why does she look like Kikyo. I have to know her, I have to know her connection to Kikyo.'

He decided to 'accidentally' walk straight into her causing her tea to spill all over her.

"Hey watch where your going!" She yelled at him. Well she did have Kikyo's temper that's for sure.

"Oh god, I am so sorry...I was just memorized by your beauty that I wasn't paying attention." He grabbed some paper towels and handed them to her.

"Smooth...real smooth." She stared at him and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Yeah, that was cheesy wasn't it" he laughed, "okay the truth is I am an idiot that wasn't paying any attention to what he was doing. At least let me buy you another cup of Jasmine tea."

"How did you know that I was drinking that?" she looked puzzled.

"Well when it flew in the air I could smell the aroma."

"Oh. Well since I am waiting on my friend still I guess you could buy me another cup."

"Okay wait here I will be right back."

'Okay, her body is the same but her soul is different. I need to know more about this girl' He quickly bought the tea and headed back to the mysterious girl.

"Here you go," they both sat down at a table," I am sorry I didn't catch your name?"

"Kagome and yours?"

"Naraku."

"Well it is a pleasure to meet you Naraku," She looked down at her wet shirt," well kinda" Then shrugged her shoulders.

"You remind me of someone I was once knew" He crossed his legs as he said this.

"Oh really what was her name?"

"Kikyo."

"Uh...never heard of her before" She took a sip of her tea.

He was hoping there would be some response to her name but there was none, uh she must not have a connection with her after all. But that still doesn't explain why she looks like Kikyo.

"Kagome!" They both heard off in the distance.

'Shit I guess my time is up, but that just won't do.' Naraku thought to himself.

"Sango over here!" She waved to her friend.

Once Sango got close enough to notice a man sitting with Kagome her mouth drooped to the floor.

Kagome just glared at her to stop then she turned her attention to Naraku.

"Well Naraku my friend is here so I should get going."

"Kagome I would like to see you again. Would you mind if I asked you on a date."

Kagome quickly eyed Sango to see she was in complete shock, 'oh shoot me now' she thought to herself.

"Um..." Sango elbowed her. "Yes I would like that. How about Monday, we can meet here?"

"Sounds great I will see you then." He grabbed her hand and kissed it then said, "Till next time my lady." He turned and walked away. 'Well I guess if I cannot make Kikyo love me then I can try again with this one.' Naruko thought as he walked off.

"OMG! Kagome, What the hell was that about?" Sango looked like her eyes were going to fall out of her head.

"Nothing, he bumped into me and spilled my tea, he felt bad bought me another one and we talked." She picked up her purse then started to head to her favorite store.

"What did you talk about?" Sango rushed to catch up with her.

"We just exchanged names and he said I looked like someone he knew."

"That's it!" She sounded disappointed.

"Uh...yeah because we got interrupted." Kagome smiled at her.

"Oh...sorry."

"It's okay because I got a date!" They both squealed.

"Okay lets head into Forever 21 first!" Sango didn't disagree, it was her favorite store too.

They were in there for hours! Trying on anything and everything that they liked. It was hard to part with some things cause they couldn't afford all of them.

Kagome tried on black leather pants that were tight, a red corset with black lace ribbon that tide the corset together in the back, and red pumps.

When she walked out of the dressing room Sango's mouth dropped to the floor for the second time today.

"You look hot!" She practically screamed.

Kagome turned around to the mirror. 'Wow I do look hot'

*Sign* "To bad I cannot afford it."

"Kagome..." Sango came up behind her and place her head on Kagome's shoulder, "I love you."

She smiled 'This was my best friend, I loved her to death. She knew what to say to make me feel better at any moment.'

"Come on let's get frozen yogurt."

Once they changed they headed to the register with the few skirts and blouses Kagome bought to have for her interviews. She figured she would buy more when she got a job but for now this was all she could afford.

Kagome and Sango got their frozen yogurt and talked about everything. Sango talked about the club and how she liked it there plus she had a crush on her manager. Kagome talked about Souta and how she didn't know what to do with him anymore.

Sango excused herself to the bathroom and once she came back they headed to Kagome's house so Sango could get ready for work.

While she took a shower Kagome decided to paint her nails. 'Uh what color...I think I will go for black'. When her nails were all dry is when Sango came out. 'Damn that girl is going to cause my water bill to sky rocket.'

She put on her uniform 'if you can call it that' which consisted of tight black pants and a tight V- neck tank top that had a picture of a new moon on it with New Moon written across it.

"Damn Sango your boobs like they are going to pop out of your shirt."

"I know," she pushed her boobs up," more tips plus Miroku love them." Then she winked at Kagome.

"Your unbelievable!" she laughed at her.

Kagome ran downstairs reall quick to grab her cell phone. 'Souta hasn't texted me yet, guess the game isn't over yet.'

Sango came running down stairs in a hurry.

"Okay well I have to get to work. Don't be mad Love you!" She kissed Kagome on the check and ran out before she could say anything else.

'Wonder what that was about?' Kagome thought as she headed up to her room.

Once she opened her door she saw exactly what Sango was talking about lying on her bed. Sango bought her the outfit that she tried on earlier today. She grabbed her cell phone to text Sango 'I am going to kill you when I see you!'

*Ding* 'No you won't you love me! See you soon! ;)'

'Agh..' She took another shower since she smelled like the tea that was spilled on her from earlier.

"Sis I am home! Do not hog the hot water I need to take a shower too!" She heard Souta yell into her room.

She starred at the outfit that laid on her bed. 'I cannot believe she bought me this, well I cannot disappoint her by not wearing it.'

After getting dressed she straightened her hair but puffed her bangs a little so they hung just above her eyes. Then she applied her make-up and went for the smoky eye look with red lipstick.

'There all done!' She looked at myself in the mirror. 'Wow'

Kagome grabbed her little purse and put some money, her I.D, lipstick , and her phone in it then headed down stairs.

Souta and his friend, Taiji, were sitting on the couch waiting for her.

"Damn Souta your sister is hot!" *Punch* Taiji started to rub his arm, "Hey what was that for?"

"Do not talk about my sister like that!"

"Okay you boys ready?"

"Yes mam'" Taiji spoke up.

As Kagome reached the car Taiji came out from behind her "Let me get that for you Kagome, a beautiful lady such as yourself should never open her own door."

'Oh Lord teenage hormones'

"Thank you Taiji but just so we are clear I like real men not boys," then she patted him on the shoulder and heard Souta laughing.

They picked up the boys dates before they headed downtown.

"Kagome if you need me to come get you please call me." Souta grabbed my arm before I got out of the car.

"I am a big girl Souta and can take care of myself." She smiled at him.

"I know Sis. Just be careful, love you." You could hear the girls say "Awwww!"

"Love you too," she turned to Sky, "It was nice meeting you dear, you should come by Sunday night. Me and Souta cook something new out of Mom's old cook book and if it turns out bad we just order out. It will be fun."

"Okay thank you Ms. Higurashi I will."

"Please call me Kagome." She turned to look at Souta who mouthed 'Thank you'. She could tell he really did like Sky and to be honest she did too at least up to this point.

She was about to get in the really long line that went around the block, "Kagome!" She heard someone yell her name.

A skinny man with black hair and a ponytail came up to her.

"Hi Kagome, I am Miroku. Sango sent me out here to get you."

"So your the one she has been talking about." You saw his face light up.

"She talks about me?"

"Yeah, all the time!"

"I like you Kagome Higurashi. Come on let me give you a tour!" He smiled at me.

As they were walking inside he couldn't shake the feeling that she looked a little too much like Kikyo. 'Hope Inuyasha doesn't see her.'

He lead Kagome straight to the bar were Sango was working.

"Hey I hope you are not too mad cause I made you a Sex on the Beach, your favorite." She handed me the drink.

"Ladies excuse me for one second." Miroku headed to the DJ.

"It's okay we are even now."

"What did you do?" She was nervous.

"All I can say is, he is completely into you!"

"He is! Wait how do you know that?"

"I just do!" She smiled then took a sip of her wonderful beverage.

*A remix of Be My Baby by Leslie Grace started playing. (A Latin Bachata song)*

"OH MY GOSH! I LOVE THIS SONG!" Kagome yelled over the noise to her friend.

"I KNOW YOU DO!" She yelled back.

Kagome felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to see a hot dark skinned Latin, "May I have this dance?"

She looked up at him, "Yes you may but you are gonna have to keep up with me." she smiled at him.

"I think I can handle you."

"Oh really! We will just have to see about that!" In that instant he spun her around to where their chest's where touching, they tipped low than started to move with the music.

(For those of you who do not know what the Bachata is, it is a very SEXY dance. Here is a link of a couple dancing the Bachata if it helps for you to have a visual. /77QOKDI0fAc8 ...enjoy!)

'His hands were all over me, if we weren't dancing I would have freaked out but that is why I love dancing so much. You could go outside your comfort zone without anyone judging you.'

The sexy Latin turned her so that her back was against his stomach. "Your pretty good!" he spoke in her ear. At the moment she dropped to the ground with her leg sliding in between his then he pulled her up lifting her completely off the ground and landed on his side while his hand ran up her leg that was pointed in the air.

"I think we have an audience." He said.

"Then let's give them a show shall we?" and that is exactly what they did! 'I love the way our bodies were in sync moving as one. He was an amazing dancer!'

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Inuyasha was in his office that faced out over the dance floor. He didn't know why but something was calling him to look out the window that separated him and everyone below. He started to realize that people started to surround a couple on the dance floor. 'Damn! They are good and fuck she has a great body.'

Once the guy she was dancing with swung her causing her to bend back in a swinging motion he actually got to see her face as she came back up. Inuyasha stopped breathing! "NO! She cannot come into my club! She cannot be here!', Inuyasha yelled out. Anger started to consume him.

**"Calm down it is not what you think"**

'Shut the fuck up! I thought you hated Kikyo why are you telling me to calm down!'

His demon continued to say something but for the first time in his life he ignored him.

Inuyasha stormed out of his office and down to the dance floor. Before the song finished he grabbed Kagome's arm, looked at the man "Excuse us!" then pulled her to the side.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing here!"

"I uh came with a friend." Kagome was bewildered 'what was this guys problem. He is hot though. His long silver hair cascaded past his shoulders. He had golden eyes that looked like they could see through my soul. But once he talked every good thing I thought of him just washed away.'

Her sexy Latin came over 'wait I don't even know his name' she thought.

"Hey dude we were just dancing chill out. Do you know him?" I shook my head, "Okay then that's enough let go of her!"

Inuyasha turned to him, "This is my damn club and I can do whatever the fuck I want so fuck off before I have you banned for life!"

The Latin just looked her apolitically than walked off 'Thanks for your help!' she thought.

"I will not ask you again Kikyo what the fuck are you doing here and most importantly how can you show your face here after what you did?' His arm grabbed tighter causing her to wince in pain.

**"LET GO OF HER!" **his demon yelled at him.

"Inuyasha! Let her go! Miroku came up behind them.

"Listen I do not know why people keep thinking I am this Kikyo but I assure you I am not! My name is Kagome...Ka-go-me! So let go of my arm you asshole!" She yanked her arm out of his grip.

Inuyasha looked at Miroku who was now standing by Sango. She rushed to Kagome than looked at Inuyasha! "Mr. Inuyasha this is my friend Kagome and I would appreciate it if you kept your hands off her!"

Inuyasha for the first time in his life was speechless. 'How could two people look exactly the same?'

"Kagome? Are you sure she looks exactly like Kikyo!" He said.

"KA-GO-ME!" Kagome, Sango, and Miroku all screamed at Inuyasha.

**"Don't you feel like an ass!"**

'Can-it will ya'

Inuyuasha looked straight at Kagome. "I...I...Let me buy you a drink." Then he headed to the bar.

Miroku looked at Kagome, "That is as close as you will get to a sorry baby girl."

Sango turned to Kagome, "Are you okay? I am so sorry I do not know what got into him?"

"Well it sounds like this Kikyo did something bad to him for him to get that angry. But do you know whats weird? Naruko mention her as well today, he said I looked like someone he knew and said her name was Kikyo. I wonder if Naruko and Inuyasha know each other?"

"I do not know babe, I have to get back to the bar are you going to be okay?"

Sango looked at her with concern.

"Yes sweets, go back to work."

Kagome went to the bathroom to kinda calm down before she walked back to the bar.

As soon as she sat down at the bar Inuyasha came up next to her.

He watched as she jumped in her seat at the sight of him next to her.

**'Now look what you did ass wipe! Now she is scared of us!'**

He ignored his demon yet again and focused on Kagome, "I didn't mean to frighten you."

She moved to the far side of her seat in an effort to get away from me.

**'GRRRR...Fix this!'**

'Why should I!'

**"Because I said so damn it!'**

"Listen I am sorry for how I acted, I just never want to see that bitch again and I thought you were her."

Then she did something unexpected, she placed her hand on his shoulder. They both could feel the electricity passing through them touching but she continued with whatever she was going to say, "It is okay. I figured she must have done something horrible to you and that those feelings you showed were not towards me but towards her. I know pain and I have the same feeling towards someone as well."

Inuyasha couldn't help but smile at the girl. 'She understands?' He thought.

"But I will take you up on that free drink offer."

"Uh sure, Sango can you make Kagome a..." He looked at Kagome to ask what she wanted but before she could answer Sango put a glass of something in front of Kagome.

"Thank you," Sango wicked at Kagome then glared at Inuyasha.

"What you drinking?" He picked up the glass smelled it contents then placed the glass back down, "Sex on the Beach, really?"

"What it is my favorite!" She took a sip.

"You know the real thing is so much better."

'What the fuck? Why did I just say that?' He looked at Kagome who just stared at me.

'Great first he acts like a complete asshole and now he is hitting on me!' Kagome thought to herself, 'Can this night get any worse?'

"I am sorry I shouldn't have said that."

"Damn right"

"What the hell is that suppose to mean! What you think that you are to good enough for me! My looks and money do not attract you?"

"Uh...apparently if you think I would sleep with someone I just met!" She hoped off the bar stool, "I am not one of these trashy girls that will fall over you cause of your looks and money that you just probably just screw once before you move onto the next bimbo. I could care less what you look like or even how much money you have but you just judge me and think I am one of them of those..."

Inuyasha felt his anger rise again.**"Calm the fuck down boy!"**

"Shut the fuck up already!" He suddenly realized that he said it out loud and looked at the horrified Kagome then before he knew it her beverage was all over him.

"Shove your dick up your ass!"

'Classy Kagome, why does this asshole bet the better of me, agh!' She thought to herself.

Inuyasha looked around trying to find her but he stopped died in his tracks watching her walk away. 'Damn that ass!'

**'Like what you see?'**

'Don't you think you got me into enough trouble today'

**'Not nearly enough, but I do know that you made a terrible mistake letting her leave.'**

'No she looks exactly like Kikyo, I bet she is nothing but trouble. I made the best decision by letting her leave.'

**'You know for a guy that claims everyone judges him, he judges a lot himself.'**

I didn't hear from my demon for the rest of the night. 'I need to clear my head and there is only one way to do that. I need to find a chick to screw.'

**(Mean while Kagome found a cab and was heading home.)**

'I cannot believe that asshole! Who does he think he is?!'

Once she got home she slipped out of her cloths then put on her PJ's and fell right on her bed.

'At least I do not have to see him anytime soon'

(Or so she thought. Hehehehehe)


	2. Painful Memories

**I do not own Inuyasha, just Zara!**

**Hey I know I said I would update so here it is and I will try to post another chapter this week or maybe Sunday.**

**Hope you like! Comments are greatly appreciated! :)**

**Oh and check out my other stories.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"Sota will you calm the hell down. Everything will be fine." Kagome said to her brother as they raced down each aisle buying groceries.

"I just need everything to be perfect sis." He said as he placed items in the basket.

"Okay and who said it wasn't going to be." She was trying to reason with this love sick puppy!

He turned back to her, "Uh, I guess your right. Okay I only have a few items left to buy."

Kagome just followed him with the cart thinking to herself, 'I wonder what tomorrow will be like? I wonder what my boss is like? I wonder if he is hot? Oh Kagome I think you wonder to much! He will be your boss you knuckle head!'

"Okay Kagome let's go," Sota called out to her breaking her from her thoughts.

Once everything was paid for they headed home to get ready for the night.

It seemed like someone had just fast-ward on her life. Her and Sota just scrambled out trying to make everything 'perfect'.

~Couple hours later~

*Ding Dong*

"She is here!" Sota yelled out.

"I can hear that!" I yelled back laughing.

Since Sota was still getting ready She headed downstairs to greet the girl.

"Hello Sky."

"Hello Kagome."

"Please come in, Sota should be down shortly, he takes longer than me to get ready." Kagome smiled at her.

Sky giggled then said, "Boys like Sota tend to be like that."

Kagome was curious by what she went, "Why do you say that?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "Well guys like Souta take their time to look good, it is a form of art to them. I cannot really understand why, but it is what it is."

Kagome looked the girl and down then realized she is not really the type Souta brings home, "You are not part of Souta's 'group' are you?"

Sky just looked at her, "No I am not, I am quite the opposite."

"Then how do you two become friends."

"I was tutoring him in Calculus and then in French."

"My brother needed tutoring?" This was the first she heard of it.

"Well actually your brother is extremely smart and doesn't need it."

"Then why...oh. Sneaky isn't he."

"Yes, I caught on rather quickly. I mean at first the guy is chasing me begging me for a date and then I am tutoring him."

Kagome Laughed, "That sounds like Sota."

"What are you two talking about?" Sota was making his way down the stairs.

"Oh nothing, Sky was informing me how your tutoring sessions were going." I gave him a glare then turned to Sky, "Come on sweetie tonight we are making a huge Oden." She smiled and followed Kagome to the kitchen and sat at the bar.

"Sky would you like something to drink?" Sota asked her. "Water please." Sota grabbed a water and poured it in a glass for her. "Thank you Sota." He then grabbed a seat next to her.

*Cough* "Uh Sota aren't you suppose to be helping me with dinner?" Kagome looked at him, "Sky would you like to help."

"I would love to." Sky jumped up from the bar stool and headed to Kagome.

Kagome was in charge of the fish cakes and daikon, Souta did the boiled eggs and konyaku while Sky prepare the kombu seaweed.

While everything was simmering they all headed to the living room.

"So Sky tell me about yourself," She sat on lounge chair giving the sofa to the kids.

"Well there is not much to say," she replied.

"The hell there isn't, she is going to be class Victorian sis and almost reached up to your score back when you were at school." Sky blushed as Sota boasted about her.

"Well that is impressive, what are your plans after high school?"

"I would like to study Biotechnology and Biochemistry at Tokyo University of Agriculture and Technology."

"Those are pretty heavy degrees Sky." Kagome replied.

"I know, but I would like to travel to third world countries who do not have a whole lot and improve their goods production and also implement some sort of plumping system for waste."

"I am sure with your level of intelligence and determination, you can achieve anything." Sky just smiled at her.

*beep beep*

"Oh food is ready, why don't you two fix the dinner table and I'll serve the food." Kagome walked off to the kitchen.

"I like your sister Souta." Sky whispered to him. He looked back at his sister with a sad looked on his face. He knew that she gave up all her dreams for him and he loved his sister dearly for it but felt really guilty at the same time. "Yeah she is pretty cool isn't she." He smiled at Sky. She knew Kagome's and Sota's history and she always admired Kagome for stepping when it was needed of her. 'I would never be able to understand the courage that Kagome has,' She thought to herself.

Once dinner was served they continued to talk about many different things: Football, Student Council, Homecoming week, Prom, ext.

Kagome had to admit, Sky is a really good influence on Sota and maybe just maybe she would help straighten him up a bit.

"Well I am full, if you two help me get these dished put up I will leave ya'll alone for a bit." At that point they all helped in cleaning up the kitchen. The kids went back to the sofa to watch a movie and Kagome headed up to her room.

Once inside she turned on Pandora on her Surface Pro 2 then blue-toothed it through her jawbone so the music was louder.

'Hmm... I should get my outfit ready for tomorrow.' She pilled everything on the little lounge chair in the corner of her room.

'Okay now that I am done it is time to unwind.' She headed downstairs to grab a glass of red wine and checked on the kids before heading back up to her room.

She grabbed a book and sat on the bench that was nestled in front of the giant window in the front of her room.

~time passing~

After reading a few chapters see saw that it was almost nine-o'clock. 'Well Sky's parent should be here any minute now'.

She headed down stairs to find the two making out, 'surprisingly both of them are still seated next to each other, usually the girl is completely in his lap by now.' She laughed to herself.

She quickly went to her bedroom door and slammed it a little as to give them a warning that she was coming down.

This time they were just cuddled up together watching TV.

"Sky your parents should be," *Ding Dong*, "here now it seems."

The kids quickly separated from each other, "Oh yeah that ain't obvious," Kagome laughed at them.

She opened the door to see Sky's father.

"Hello Mr. Shiga." Kagome reached her hand out to him, "Please to meet you."

"Like wise Ms. Higurashi." Kagome motioned for him to enter the house.

"Did the kids behave," he raised his eyebrows towards Sota which Kagome saw.

"Yes they did, actually we played games and watched movies."

"So You were with them the entire time?" He was questioning Kagome.

"I was in the other room," not totally a lie she thought, "were I could keep an eye on them. Sota was a perfect gentleman and Sky was a lady of coarse."

She could tell that Sky's father was not thrilled about this relationship.

"Maybe next time you and your wife could join us." He looked at her surprised.

"That would be nice, kids could I talk to Ms. Higurashi alone." Sota looked at Kagome and she nodded to let him know it was okay.

Sota and Sky left the room but stayed close enough to hear.

"You condone this relationship?"

"You don't" She replied.

"No I do not. My daughter is at the top of her game right now and she doesn't need any bad distractions."

"Sota, just so you know, is not to far down from you daughter on the level of intelligence. I have his grades and GPA to prove that."

He widen his mouth in shock.

"Yes that might be true but the people he hangs out with and the parties he attends is not something I want my daughter involved with."

"Yes he has a problem there, I am still working on that the best I can."

"Well if you had a better rein on your son he wouldn't be in that position, better yet if you closed your legs when you were younger we wouldn't be in this situation."

Kagome was appalled.

"That is enough!" Sota came around the corner with Sky who looked like she was about to cry.

"Daddy you have know idea what you are talking about!" Sky called out to him.

"Sky this is none of your concern!" He yelled at her.

"That is enough you will not yell at my sister or Sky in my house!" Souta yelled at him.

"Sister?" He looked confused.

"Yes, sister. Kagome is my sister who gave up everything at the age of sixteen to care for her younger brother when our parents died! She dropped everything, school, friends, boyfriends, dreams, to take care of me. She has been doing the best she can with a teenager she does not know how to raise because she isn't a parent but she is doing a damn good job under the circumstances."

Kagome heard the guilt in his voice and quickly ran over to hug him.

"I do not regret a single second of raising you, if I had to do it all over again I would in a heartbeat. I love you Sota, please do not ever forget that!" he hugged her back, "I am sorry sis."

"There is nothing to be sorry about."

"I should make it easier on you but I don't."

She laughed, "Okay that may be true, but I think this is a conversation meant for another time." She said as she looked over at Sky and her father.

"I think you owe Kagome an apology." Sky finally spoke up.

"Well...I guess I do, Kagome-" Kagome cut him off, "Save your apologies, just promise you wont go judging someone before you have all the facts."

"I think I can manage that. Well I think Sky and I should be on our way now. Until next time Ms. Higurashi", He bowed his head at her then walked out the door.

"Well that went great!" Kagome said to her brother.

"Are you kidding me, that was a disaster because of that asshole."

"I was talking about before he ruined our evening, I think the dinner went great with Sky." She said in an effort to cheer her brother up.

Sota smiled, "Yeah it did go really good, didn't it."

"Sis thank you for tonight and I am sorry for the way Mr. Shiga treated you." Kagome hugged her brother.

"It is not your fault and he was just uneducated about our life."

"But he had no right to judge you like that."

"Yes that is true but unfortunately we live in a world that is full of judgement. All we can do is prove them wrong."

"Your right, I will prove Mr. Shiga about me not being good for his daughter."

"See that's the spirit, now get to bed you have school tomorrow."

"Love you Kag."

"Love you Sota" They both smiled at one another before they went their separate ways: Sota went to his room and Kagome finished locking up the house before she headed to her room.

She changed into her PJ's then sat on the bench looking out her window. She remember the day she lost her parents, like it was yesterday.~~~~

*Flashback '1st person'*

_'God how am I going to study for this test when I have my calculus test tomorrow as well, Agh guess it is an all nighter with lots of coffee and Sango' I said as I was looking at the study guide for history. I was about to turn around to talk to Sango when I noticed The classroom door opening. _

_Two officers walked in, ones that my father worked with Hiro and Aiko. Aiko was like a second father to me. Neither one of them looked at me instead Hiro whispered something to the teacher._

_"Ms. Higurashi we need you to come with us." I looked at the officers. 'What is going on, is my father okay?' Then I looked around the classroom and realized everyone was staring at me. They all thought I was in trouble but little did they know that my father is a cop._

_"Do I need to bring my belongings," I asked them._

_"That would be wise miss, I do not think you will be back today." _

_'What the hell' I thought._

_I grabbed my stuff and followed the officers out into the hell. They just looked at me with such sad faces. _

_"Are you two going to keep looking at me like that or are you going to tell me what the heck is going on?" I stopped dead in my tracks and waited for them to both face me._

_They both turned around with tears in their eyes, "There was an accident Kagome involving Sota and your parents."_

_My knees felt weak, "An accident, is everybody alright?" I asked but the two of them just looked away from me then Aiko said, "Sota is in ICU as we speak but...I am so sorry Kagome."_

_I completely stopped breathing_

_"Your parents didn't make it."_

_"NOOOOOOO!" I screamed at the top of my lungs and fell to the floor. Aiko rushed to my side and held me as I rocked back and forth._

_I screamed so loud that everyone in the classrooms around me rushed out to see what was happening._

_The moment Sango saw me she rushed to my side and I immediately left Aiko's arms for hers as she__ knelt down next to me. _

_"Kagome" She said and I looked at her._

_"They are gone Sango, my parents are gone." I didn't have to say anything else she just held me then looked at a teacher next to her, "Don't you think it is time for everyone to return to their sits!" The teacher nodded and did exactly that._

_Sango held me there for a couple minutes and everyone seemed to keep their distance. _

_The principal finally got word on what was happening and rushed over to them._

_She spoke briefly to the officers then spoke to Sango, "Sango dear, why don't we try and get Kagome to the hospital for her brother since he is still in ICU. Third period will end in 10 minutes and I am sure Kagome will appreciate not having everyone staring at her."_

_"Yes, Mrs. Kyoto I think that would be wise, would it be okay if I stayed with Kagome." _

_"I think that would be acceptable. I will inform both your teachers that you will be out today and do not worry about make up work. Stay here and I will grab your belongings."_

_Once __Mrs. Kyoto walked away, Sango pulled me up to face her._

___"I know this will be the hardest thing you will ever have to do but you need to wipe your tears, dust your skirt off, and go to the hospital to be with your brother. You know as well as I do what will happen if he sees you like this. You have to be strong for Sota's Sake"_

___I just stared at my best friend and adsorbed what she just said._

___'Sango is right I have to be strong for Sota, he cannot see me like this.' So I did exactly what she said to do and we all headed to the hospital. _

___Once I got there the nurse explained Sota's injuries. He is currently in a coma but other than that he just has cuts and bruises. He was only in ICU to make sure there was nothing critically __wrong and because they thought he was dead on scene like my parents.  
_

_Once I got to Sota's hospital door I froze. 'How can I tell a little boy his parents are dead, how can I do this?'_

_A hand landed on my shoulder, "I am right here if you need me sweetie," Sango said to me._

_I took a deep breath then walked into the room. Sota was still in his coma. He looked to peaceful._

_I stayed by his side for the next couple of days, not wanting him to wake up alone or someone else telling him what happened._

_Sango stayed with me a lot but she did way more than that. She got all the papers from the hospital that I needed to sign together, she planned the funeral that was postponed until Sota woke up, she was constantly bringing clothes and food to me, and she also got her family to hire a really good lawyer to sue the company that allowed a drug addict to drive their semi that killed my pareants, which I found out later._

_I really do not know what I would have done without her. _

_After the fifth day Sota finally woke from his coma._

_"Sissy why does my head hurt?" I sat next to him and rubbed his head._

_"You have a little bump that's all baby."_

_He looked around at were is was then asked, "Why am I here sissy? Where is mommy and daddy?"_

_I could not hold back a few of my tears as I said, "You are here cause you were in an accident with mom and dad"_

_"Are they okay?" Sota asked._

_'"Mommy and daddy are with mammaw now and they are all watching over us." Kagome couldn't think of any other way to tell the little six year old boy that his parents are dead. _

_He started to cry so I laid down next to him and placed him in my arms._

_Sango planned a beautiful funeral for my parents and everyone in the town seemed to be there for support. _

_The next few weeks were extremely hard, I was constantly getting called out of school because of Sota acting up in school._

_I had to finally asked ____Mrs. Kyoto if I could withdraw myself from school because I couldn't get caught up with everything going on._

_____"How about this, you continue school but through a virtual school that way you will be able to receive a diploma instead of GED. We could even set up tutoring if need be at your house."_

_____I really didn't want to quit school but I felt like there were no other options._

_____"I will try it for a while and see how it goes, I really think Sota is acting up because once I get home from school I head straight to work. He just lost he parents and he barely sees his sister."_

_____"I would see how that would be hard on a little boy. Why are you working so much? I thought that you and your brother were getting a big lump some of money because of the law suit." She asked me._

_____"Yes we are but we haven't received the money yet. My parent's dept collectors do not care that they are dead, they still want their money and right now I have to work to cover those bills."_

_____"Well Kagome I will get all the paperwork ready so you can enroll online and drop over at your house later. Why don't you go home and spend time with Sota."_

_____I nodded my head at her then headed straight home. _

*Present Time*

Kagome sighed. It took her awhile to get the whole 'I am a parent' concept into her brain. When she finally got the money she but most of it away for her and Sota to have a savings, she paid off all her family's dept including the house, and she used a lot to cover day to day expenses so she could quit her job and focus on Sota and school.

"God it seems like such a long time ago." She finally decided that it was time to go to bed since she had a very busy day tomorrow.


	3. Rough Start

**Chapter 3**

*Beep Beep Beep Beep*

"Agh okay okay I am up!" Kagome said as she smacked her alarm clock. She then turned on her music and started to get ready.

She headed into her bathroom to apply a little makeup and to do her hair.

"hmmmmm...up or down? The big question of the day." She said while playing with her hair.

"Up it will be." She pulled her hair back into a high ponytail but let her bangs fall over her forehead.

She then put on her black pencil skirt, black spaghetti tank, a see through teal button up blouse, and her black pumps.

She looked into her full bodied mirror, "perfect!"

"Come on sis let's go!" She heard Sota yell.

"Comin!" She yelled back then grabbed her purse and headed to the kitchen.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Sota looked at her.

"Nope, I too excited. I will just grab a cup of coffee then we can go."

***Moments later in the car***

"So what do you think your boss is going to be like?" Sota asked.

"Honestly I have no idea. I do not even know his name. I hope he is nice though." She responded.

"One can only hope sis."

They pulled up to the school, "Alright behave yourself."

"Really?" Sota looked at her," I am not six."

Once he shut the door she pulled out onto the highway and headed to Taisho Inc.

It did not take long for her to get there but it did take 10 minutes to find a parking spot.

Once she parked she real quick checked her make up then headed towards the lobby.

'This place is massive!', She thought.

The whole building was white inside with pops of color here or there. The floors, wall, and most of the furniture was white while they had a few pieces of colorful furniture here and there.

Kagome walked up to the security desk, "Hello my name is Kagome Higurashi I am here for an interview."

The man at the desk looked up at me from his computer screen, "Yes Ms. Higurashi, you are early."

"Oh, I am sorry should I come back?" She looked at him worried.

"No you are fine. Just not used to someone showing up 20 minutes early for an interview."

"Oh" She smiled at him.

"Okay here is your pass, make sure it is viable at all times." He handed it to her, "Take the last elevator that is painted red and says 'Tasiho Headquaters' I will open it from here for you."

Kagome looked at him puzzled, "If you do not mind me asking why must I use 'that' elevator?"

"No I do not mind I get that all the time, you see that elevator is the only one that can reach the top floor where Mr. Tasiho's and his son's offices are located. It does reach all the other floors as well, but only the people that work on the top level have an access card to that elevator for security reasons." He said.

"I see, well thank you." She smiled then headed to the red elevator and waited for the doors to open. Once inside the doors immediately shut and stared moving.

'Uh, I didn't need to push a single button.' She thought.

Once the door opened a women came into view. A woman who was a little bit older than Kagome. She was wearing a tight gray short sleeve business dress with a red waist belt and red pumps. Her blonde hair came down to her jaw line but at an angle so she had strands that went past her chin in the front.

'She is obviously a demon because her eyes were a golden color and her skin is freakin flawless!' Kagome said to herself.

"Hi I am Zara, you must be Ms. Higurashi." She held out her hand to shake mine, "It is nice to put a face with a name."

"Nice it is a pleasure to finally meet you." Kagome responded.

"Here follow me into the converse room, would you like some coffee?" She stared to lead Kagome.

"I think I am fine but thank you."

Zara opened the door and followed right behind Kagome. They picked seats at the end of the table.

"So we wont go to much through your past, I have already done a extensive background check on you. I do have to say I am impressed and your history is one of the many reasons I choose you." She opened up a file and placed it on the table.

"May I ask why?" Kagome was curious how her dead parents got her the job.

"Well despite everything you have gone through, you managed to be strong and pull through and while I need someone strong for this position. Your future boss can be ... agh...very difficult at times and he is extremely stubborn. Do not get me wrong once he warms up to you he is actually a kind hearted person."

"I take it you have a personal relationship with him?" Kagome asked.

"Uh, yeah family friend but I am the assistant for Mr. Tasiho himself. Anyways let's talk a bit about yourself." Zara pulled out a pen to start writing notes.

"Well what is there that you already do not know?" Kagome smirked and Zara laughed.

"The more I talk to you the more I like you. You are just want stubborn ass needs."

Kagome smiled as she took Zara's compliment.

"Okay, well what are your plans for your future?"

Kagome thought about it for a second.

"While I am not really sure at this moment. I mean I had big dreams years ago but things happen. I really just want a job that challenges me, it has been a while since I was able to enjoy working and not have to work just to get by."

Zara cut in, "Kagome didn't you get a huge settlement from your parents case? Why did you have to work so much?"

Kagome was grateful that Zara chose her words carefully and said case and not accident.

"I did but I rarely touch it. I did pay off my parents debt and the house but I saved everything else and put most of it in escrow and stocks. I guess in the beginning I felt if I used the money it felt more real, that they were really gone. Then I decided to use the money if I really needed it like school and stuff."

"I see. What stock did you buy?"

"Actually, a lot in Tasiho Inc. I did a lot of research in a lot on corporations and Tasiho was the only appealing one to me."

"Now may I ask why?" Zara smiled.

"Well for starters I like that your company does not tolerate discrimination of any sort. I also like the fact that once a year you put on a fundraiser for third world countries. Most importantly I looked at the gross profit of the company: Despite the recent decline in the company there has been a constant increase in the company for the past century. That speaks volumes to me that the company is sound and quite frankly I can use that in my life. Also, I see a great potential. I am assuming that your recent decline has something to due with your competition Onigumo Inc.. I looked deeper and saw he has been stealing potential clients as well as current clients which means you have a leak. Also going through the profiles of your past clients I saw a few things that peaked interest. One is that there were a few 'family' owed companies and yes, Tasiho Inc is family owned however the certain clients I am referring to are firm believers in what family means represents. If the family of a company is troubled than the company the family owes takes the persecution that it too is troubled. Also your clients that are based on technology you travel to meet in person but I did notice a decline in those 'types' of clients as well...I think it would be beneficial to us to come up with something that allows us to communicate with them and I am not talking Skype or phone."

Kagome was about to continue until Mr. Tasiho came into the room and started clapping.

"Well well Ms. Higurashi that was quite and interview. I have been listening the entire time and I must say I am very impressed." Then he turned to Zara, "I like her Zara I do not care what my son says she stays! Oh and make sure you schedule her a meeting with me I would love to hear her ideas in detail."

Then he was gone.

"Well looks like you are hired congratulation Kagome." Zara got up form the table, "Come lets get your passes and I will show you around."

Zara spent an hour with Kagome going through a full tour of the top floor, going through hire paperwork, getting her I.D. and explaining the levels of the building on the map.

"Okay your I.D is also the pass for our elevator and here is the company credit card." She handed it to Kagome.

"Why do I need this?" Kagome asked.

"Well you might run a food or coffee or clothes run for Inuyasha." She laughed.

'Inuyasha why does that sound familiar.' Kagome thought to herself.

Well here is your desk and that is Inuyasha's office.

Kagome looked at her desk it was L shaped with an opening next to the fogged glass wall that held the door to his office. It was black and sleek. There was an HP touch screen computer with windows 8.

"I have a surface pro 2 can I sync my computer with it?"

Zara looked at Kagome impressed, "Sure I do not see a problem but just make sure that your tablet is password protected."

"Already is."

"Okay well time to meet the man himself." Zara opened to door to his office.

Kagome stopped dead in her tracks the moment Inuyasha looked up at her.

Inuyasha rose up from his desk quickly, "What the hell is she doing her!?" He yelled at Zara.

"She is Kagome your knew assistant that I interviewed this morning remember!" She yelled back at him.

"It is her! No way in hell!"

"Wait have you two met?" Zara looked at Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Yes and it didn't end well." Kagome finally spoke up.

"I'd say you poured your drink on me!"

"You deserved it!"

Zara just laughed.

"Shut up Zara it isn't funny!" Inuyasha turned to look at her.

"The hell it isn't!" she was still laughing, "Man I wish I was there."

"I would be happy to do a replay!" Kagome smirked.

"Oh hell no bitch you won't get that close to me again."

**'Lair you know you haven't been able to stop thinking about her' **Inuyasha's demon decided to chime in.

'Shut the hell up' Inuyasha snapped at his demon.

"Is that a challenge?" Kagome folder her arms across her chest.

**'I would like to turn it into one!' **Inuyasha ignored that comment.

"You wish!" then Inuyasha just looked back at Zara, "Not her!"

Kagome froze, 'shit!'

Zara laughed, "Well me and your father like her and he as already hired her!"

"Fuck no! I do not want some spoiled teenage brat working for me, who has probably never had to work hard for anything in he life because her stupid parents gave her everything she ever wanted!"

"Inuyasha!", Zara was now yelling at him. Kagome thought she was going to burst into tears and Inuyasha and Zara could both smell the salt water tears that she was holding back.

Kagome fought the tears and smiled at Zara.

"She is going to be your assistant and there is nothing you can do about it! Your father wants her hired so end of discussion!" she turned to Kagome, "Come on let's let hot head calm down and we can get some coffee, just wait in the lounge for me."

Kagome left the room.

Zara went straight towards Inuyasha and slammed Kagome's file on his next, "Maybe you should get your facts before you make judgement like that!"

"What the fuck are you talking about Zara?!" Inuyasha barked at her.

Zara opened up the file and pulled out the picture of the accident scene.

"Her parents died when she was 16 and she almost lost her brother too! She had to finish school worked two jobs and raise a boy that lost his parent too! I love you Inuyasha but you need to seriously get your head out of your ass.!" Then she turned on her heal and slammed the door behind her.

Inuyasha felt guilty real fast as he stared at the horrific photo in his hands.

**'You are an asshole! You know you have to apologize to her!'**

'I know, I will.'

He sat there going through her file reading every word, he did not want to make the same mistake twice.

Meanwhile Zara was showing Kagome the ropes at her new desk which took almost an hour.

After Zara went back to her desk Kagome thought it would be a good idea to rearrange her desk to fit her needs. It took a little bit because she is a perfectionist and had to have everything in the right spot. After she was satisfied she decided to synce her tablet to her computer while checking email and answering the phone.

'Uh where the hell is Inuyasha's schedule?' She started to look everywhere for it.

When Inuyasha finished looking through Kagome's file he felt like complete shit of how rude he was to her.

'I wonder if she is alone yet?' He thought, 'but what can be my excuse to go out there...coffee!'

He quietly came out of his office and watched her as she was looking for something, "What are you doing?" He finally spoke up which caused her to jump in her seat.

"For you schedule, I thought I had it."

"You could have asked me for it."

"I thought I would look before I asked. Is there something I can do for you Sir." She smiled at him.

"I was going to get me a coffee."

"I can get that for you."

"Oh so you are being nice to me now?" He smirked at her.

"Do not kid yourself," she got up from behind her desk to stand right in front of him, "It is my job, black two sugars right?" She smirked back at him then walked past him.

He turned to watch her leave, "Damn she is feisty. She might just make it here."

**'You mean she just might be able to put up with you?'**

'Do you ever quit?'

**'Nope'**

By that time Kagome came back with his coffee, "How did you know how I like my coffee?"

"Zara." She said as she sat down back at her desk, "Please do not forget to send my your schedules."

"Yes Mam'." Then he headed into his office.

Once Kagome got want she wanted she took the time to color code the categories: Her personal (Pink), His personal (Red), Tasiho Inc (Yellow), and New Moon (Light Blue).

'Done' She said has her stomach growled. She placed her hand on her stomach, 'What time is it?' She looked at her clock to see it was already noon. 'Gezz it took me all morning to get settled in.' She thought.

*Buzz*

Kagome picked up the phone knowing that it was Inuyasha, "Yes Mr. Tasiho."

"Please call me Inuyasha, Mr Tasiho is my father."

"What can I do for you...Sir." She ignored.

"Well it is lunch time so I thought we could grab a bit to eat, so cal Zara ask if she wants anything and if it would be alright to forward my calls to her." He hung up.

Kagome did what he asked and got her coat and purse as much as she didn't want to eat with him she was hungry.

They did not speck one word to each other until they got into the car.

"So what would you like to eat?" Inuyasha looked over across the back seat.

"Does not matter I am easy." Kagome regretted saying that as soon as it came out of her mouth.

Inuyasha smiled, "Are you now?"

"That is not what I meant. It does not take make to please me. Shit! I mean Agh!" She took a deep breath, "What I mean is what you choose will be fine."

"Sure you did. Sushi sound good?"

"Yes, sushi is fine."

They didn't say another word to each other until they were at the restaurant and had already ordered.

Inuyasha didn't know how to start but he took in a deep breath, "Listen Kagome I wanted to-"

Kagome interpreted him, "No need to apologize you didn't know and you made an ass out of yourself but I am assuming you read my file."

Inuyasha took down at his hands, "Yes."

"Is that why you brought me here?"

He immediately shot his head up, "No."

She leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms across her body, "Really."

"Well that was only part of the reason."

"Explain."

"I wanted to know more about the person who will be working very close to me."

"Oh. Well what is there that you want to know?"

"How did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"After your parents...uh...you know..."

"It is okay to say died Inuyasha."

"Well how did you continue to go on with life when they died?"

Kagome saw that he was actually being sincere, "Well I cried for about a month but only at night so Sota couldn't see. He is the reason I did everything I did. I knew I needed to be strong not only for my sake but his as well."

"That was noble of you."

"It had nothing to do with being noble, he is the only family I have left I was not about to hand him off you some stranger."

"I am sorry."

"For what happened to me or for being an ass to me?"

"For both."

"Okay can will go over your schedule for today?"

"Sure." He said as their food was delivered.

"I notice that you have a meeting with your father at 1:30 then a meeting with a vender for the club at 3:30 then a meeting at 5:30 back at Tasiho for a potential client."

"Y-e-ah." He said with a mouth full of food.

"Well I was wondering if we can alter it a bit? It doesn't make sense for you to leave the office then back back then leave again for the club. If we kindly ask I am sure we can which your vender and client meeting so your not wasting time and gas."

Inuyasha thought about it, it did make sense, "Okay sounds good."

"Great I will make the phone calls when we get back."

"Now can you put that tablet of your down and eat."

She did and they ate in silence. Once they finished Inuyasha paid and they both headed to the office.

"Oh and Kagome I need you to work late tonight, will that be a problem?" Inuyasha asked before headed into his office.

"Uh well I had a date but I can reschedule but I didn't get his number I just said I would meet him at 5:00 and I would have to drop my car off at Sota's school because he has football practice."

"Date? With whom?"

"Ha I believe that is non of your business."

"Fine. We will drop your car off then go to where ever you are meeting your date you tell him goodbye then we go to our last meeting, got it." Inuyasha said it a little to harshly.

"Got it!" She bit back.

He stormed into his office while she started to make some phone calls.

Neither one spoke to each other if they didn't have to.


End file.
